The Dirge to Solitude
by padme789
Summary: Will J.J. be able to cope when both personal and work stresses slowly begin to wane on her ability to do her job, when a close friend becomes in danger. Can Reid and the others help? All cannon S1-S5. J.J./Reid primarily, mentions of J.J./Will.
1. Prologue: Old Friend, New Acquaintance

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Criminal Minds. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Just an idea I had while watching the seasons. This is considered AU, mainly because the character J.J. will be leaving the show. This story COULD end with her leaving the BAU, also._

_The Prologue takes place between The Boogeyman and North Mammon. It is also going to be a bit longer than my normal length._

**Title: ****The Dirge to Solitude**

**Rating: T (could change to M but doubtful)**

**Summary: Will J.J. be able to cope when both personal and work stresses slowly begin wane on her ability to do her job when a close friend becomes in danger. Can Reid and the others help?**

**Prologue: Old Friend, New Acquaintance**

_Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend._

_ -Unknown_

**NOVEMBER 2006**

The Black Chevrolet sped along the highway before turning skillfully to the left continuing on its way towards its suburban destination. The inside of the large SUV was filled to its brim. There had been only two vehicles the small suburban precinct could spare. A large seven seat SUV, and a small four door sedan. The sedan was nowhere to be seen on the tarmac once the team had arrived.

"Your sure Strauss didn't tell you who this specialist was," asked Hotch, his shoulder pressed against the left side of the front passenger seat. His head turned to the back eyes on J.J., Morgan, and Reid.

Moving her attention away from the window, J.J. flipped opened the file, and skimmed once more before shutting it again. "Hotch, there's nothing in here."

She pushed at Reid's hand. "Stop it."

J.J. turned to the window placing the file out of Reid's reach. "Hotch. I only know what Chief Strauss told everyone, whoever this is, is a temporary team member, until they find a replacement for Elle."

She pushed at Reid's hand once again. "Just because I can't read as fast as you, doesn't mean I can't."

Reid huffed in response. He sat back in his seat and looked out towards the road.

Gideon and Hotch let loose a rare smile as they over heard the light hearted banter between friends and laughter from Morgan.

An erratic muffled sound began to emanate from inside Hotch's coat pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out a PDA. "Aaron Hotchner," he answered into his phone. "She's already at the crime scene?" A look of shock crossed not just Hotch but everyone else who resided in the car's face. "She's with Detective Krane?" He motioned to Gideon to continue going straight. "We'll let him brief us at the crime scene then. Thank you." He shut his phone off, placing it back in his pocket. "The 'Doc,' as I was just told, is at the crime scene, and she started the case without us."

* * *

Morgan placed both hands on either side of the captain seats jerking back J.J and Reid. "All I'm say'n is some "team player'. She should have waited for us," he grunted out. "I'll play nice though, I promise." Gideon placed the vehicle in park next to the small black four door sedan. Morgan fell slightly forward, his hand grasping at the top of J.J.'s shoulder.

"Morgan," yelped out J.J.

"Sorry, sorry." He gripped the seat once more, sat back down in his seat, and waited for J.J. and Reid to exit the SUV.

Unbuckling his seatbelt Gideon exited the SUV, he straightened his jacket. "Whatever, her reasoning this happens every now and then, it shows us two distinct points about who she is." He shut the door.

"Those points would be?" The sarcasm dripped from Reid's lips. He too exited the car stepping back slightly so J.J. could follow behind, before he shut the door.

The team began walking up the gravel drive towards the large blackened home. "First, she's driven, very goal oriented, and second she's used to working alone. Meaning her normal position in the field is done long before we might be asked to help on an invitation." Gideon placed his hands in his pockets. He continued the climb the gravel drive with the rest of his team. "Detective Krane, my name is Jason Gideon," He took hold of Krane's hand shaking it swiftly, "the rest of my team Aaron Hotchner, Derrick Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau."

"Hello." Krane gave them a quick nod. "The other Doctor, Dr. Wright, she's in the house."

"How long," asked Hotch.

Krane pulled back his jacket sleeve, looked down at his watch. "Oh, I'd say about a half an hour by now. Fire marshal said it was alright. The home's made with those new steal frames. The blast happened in the family room."

J.J placed a free flowing of hair behind her ear, "The family is in the hospital?"

"Yes, I haven't heard anything else. So, I'm assuming no one has passed yet within the family. Same as the others, they are all in burn ICUs or recovering fine." Krane rubbed the back of his neck. "Dr. Wright, she said she would figure it out. Why they weren't being killed."

She smiled softly towards him, "I'm sure she will."

"Do you know where she is in the house," asked Reid.

Scratching his head, he squinted as the sun forced itself into his line of sight. "I'm not real sure, but I did hear some furniture being moved around from the opened window up stairs," answered Krane.

The group all nodded before walking quietly into the large suburban home. Each glanced quietly at the surroundings. The home's foyer was perfect. The dark stained wood floors pristine. Opaque dark red walls were without stains. They continued to walk through the perfect home watching as it slowly began to transform into what could only be described as the perfect horror scene. "I didn't believe when reading it in the plane. The Unsub really did confine the blast that well." Morgan stepped closer to blast area in the family room. "The family must have just finished dinner. Maybe sat down to watch a movie?"

"It's possible," answered Reid. He stepped closer looking at the family portraits along the wall. "Average size family household Mother, Father, Son, Daughter. The boy looks like he could be ten maybe eleven, the girl, in her mid to late teens, seventeen maybe."

J.J. moved closer to Reid. She placed her right hand atop his left forearm. "Did you say seventeen," she asked a look of concern on her face. "I think we should find Dr. Wright," J.J. stated with an odd tone of concern in her voice. Ignoring Gideon, Hotch, Morgan, and Reid, J.J. retraced her steps back into the foyer. Looking towards the second floor's entrance, she took a breath, and scaled the stairs.

* * *

They stood behind the double doorway. Each watched Dr. Wright quietly as she rummaged through the charred belongings of the teenage girl while on her hands and knees. She lifted the bed's dust ruffle. Dr. Wright pulled out a decorative white jewelry box. She wore a finely tailored thin pin striped suit, her hair was dyed blond, and she wore three inches heels.

"Are you done profiling me, or are you just shocked I'm on my knees in a designer suit and Louboutin heels," stated Dr. Wright her back to them. She lifted herself from the floor and peeled the latex gloves from her hands. She held out the right. "Dr. Jacqueline Marcus Wright." She took hold of Gideon's hand. "Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner, Derrick Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid." Her eyes stayed on J.J. She smiled. "J.J."

J.J. smiled in return. "Jackie."

Jackie pursed her lips turning her attention towards the men. "I waited, you were late. So, I left."

Morgan clenched a fist. "And, that constitutes starting the case without us," he groaned.

She only rolled her eyes.

J.J. watched Reid. He rocked his feet. He flicked his hands, then licked his lips, and spoke interrupting Morgan. "Wait, you're the Jacqueline Marcus Wright? I read your paper, '_The Generally Obscure, a Modern Take on the Physiological Autopsy'_, it's very informative, the title is a bit ironic, but I have used many of the methods for our cases. The results are amazing." Reid walked over to the bed. He surveyed the area Jackie had been searching. "What techniques have you applied so far?"

"Nothing in particular, at the moment, I have just been examining the surroundings. For the most part, it is identical to the other crime scenes. With a few varying differences but nothing to large that would change my observation."

"And you found?" Morgan asked defiantly.

Jackie ignored him. "They are all well to do self made families by the father, mother, or both. Nevertheless, if you looked closely at the crime scene photos, and if you look closely around here, these families they don't flaunt themselves. Each is all able to afford best of every product that can be housed in a home. Car, appliances, cloths, electronics, the list goes on, but they choose not to."

"You're positive about this?" Gideon was intrigued.

Jackie pulled a simple plastic bag from her jacket pocket. She pulled out a pair of latex gloves from the bag before putting them on. "Take this room for example." She motioned walking into the middle of the room. "Everything in here serves a function, and that's all. The TV, computer, MP3 player, even her purse each of the items are very good, but they are not the 'best'." Jackie held up the MP3 player and purse.

"The best," questioned Hotch. He watched Jackie as pointed to the different objects around the girl's room, MP3 player and purse still in hand.

"The most expensive, you know the 'it brand' if you will." She placed the both objects back in their designated places in the same exact position. "Each object serves its purpose, and for this young girl that's all they are needed for. Her priorities are not of today's average money born teenager." Jackie moved over to the mirror. She pointed to the taped photographs of her friends. She lifted an annotated exam review from her desk. "Her friends, her grades, her activates outside of school and home, that is what is important. If you look through the boy's and the parent's rooms you will see the same." Jackie made eye contact with Morgan. Eyebrow raised, she dared him to interrupt her. "Moreover, my point is, this girl has been taught by her parents, that what they can afford is not necessarily what is needed to make you who you are."

"This is in every crime scene? You're sure?" Reid was unable to max his excitement. To him this was a live demonstration of just how extraordinary this Dr. Jacqueline Marcus Wright was. For J.J., she was just watching a close friend do her job, and she was proud. She was worried, but she was proud. Jackie was the best.

Jackie walked back over to the group, removing the gloves again. "If you look closely enough ignore the obvious and look at everything. It is there. I won't know for sure until we speak with the families." She smoothed out her jacket. "But, I am positive that the Unsub is attacking these families because he does not think they deserve what they have because they are not showing what they in what is considered their societies' social norm."

* * *

The drive to the hospital and ride in the elevator was silent. Unnecessary tensions plagued throughout the group. Both J.J. and Jackie had reviled to the others, they had known each other since their seventh grade summer vacation. Jackie and her family had owned a vacation home outside of J.J's home town in Pennsylvania which they would frequent every summer before going home to begin the next school year. J.J. then had gone on to say both Jackie and her sister had played with her in a summer soccer league designed to keep the small town teams busy throughout the whole year rather than just school. Both of Jackie's parents had died suddenly when she and her sister where seniors in high school. She was married to a neurosurgeon, and had two children a boy and a girl.

"You're too close," whispered J.J. hoping her colleagues could not hear her.

"I'm to close?" Jackie sighed, hands on her temples. "Don't be a hypocrite J.J. How many times have you been on a case where a victim is just too close to your own experiences?" She took hold of J.J's forearm. "It's not the same J.J. There is only one person who can feel the same way, I had that day. And she, like me, has moved on." She let go.

Jackie sighed. She walked over to the door ignoring the looks from the men she hardly knew. J.J. watched her friend as she knocked. The mother to the teenage girl opened the door.

Jackie shook the woman's hand. "My name is Dr. Wright." J.J and the others watched unable to hear the cracked silent responses of the woman. "No, I'm a Psychologist. I work with the FBI. If you would, I'd like to talk to your daughter." The mother held open the door. She shut it once Jackie had entered the room.

Morgan bit at his lip. He threw out an arm, pointing it towards the closed door. "You can't be serious J.J." He fisted his palm before bringing his arm back to his side. "I mean no offence. I get it she's your friend, but you should be the one in there talking to the family. It's what you do, you're the best. That should be you, in there. Not her."

She watched the door. J.J did not need see Jackie to know what it was saying to the young girl, but she knew she knew what Jackie would say. "I appreciate that Morgan, I do, except Jackie's right," J.J paused. Her ability to protect and defend her friend never waning only becoming stronger. "She needs to be the one talking to the family."

Gideon placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Let it go. J.J's right, she is the only one here who can help this family."

* * *

Silence radiated through the A wing of the airport. Gideon and Hotch were located close to the terminal, holding a discussion in hushed tones. The jet was having a maintenance check. This gave the small time a chance to relax before being forced to 'relax' in a confinement for over three hours. Jackie and J.J stood quietly warm paper cups in hand. Morgan and Reid walked paper bags in had towards the rest. J.J. could feel Reid's eyes on her. She blushed.

"I still can't believe it was you," said J.J. she smiled.

Jackie slowly straightened her jacket. "Chief Strauss never mentioned it was me?" She paused, "sadly I'm not surprised." Jackie lowered herself into one of the theater styled seats. J.J copied the action. Jackie sipped at her tea. "They seem to be getting more and more paranoid the higher up you move in that building." She took another mouthful of her tea.

J.J. pinched the coffee straw with her fingers, swirling it counter clockwise blending the vanilla cream in her airport coffee. "She isn't having you spy on us, is she?" She put the lip of the paper cup to her moth and began to drink. "Not that you would, it's just after the way Elle left...I, oh I don't know," J.J. quickly countered.

Jackie thumped the bottom of the cup to spread the sitting sugar. She took one last long gulp. "We have been friends for how long? Do you really think I would stoop so low? I took the offer because it gave me a chance to be surrounded adults for once." J.J shifted her brow questioningly. "Rich, took the kids, too Mississippi, to visit his parents." She crunched her cup. "Now, I am not saying I don't love being a Mother. I wouldn't change it for world, but the bottles and the constant need to fix Macaroni and Cheese. It's just nice to be around adults." Jackie could feel the flacks of wax from the badly coated paper cup on the tips of her fingers. "Enough about me, you knew most of that already, anyway." Jackie grinned at J.J. mischief crossing her eyes. "You and that Dr. Reid, how long have you been dating?"

"Reid? Dating?" J.J. coughed, trying her best to ignore the look of concern Reid gave her. "We aren't, we're just friends, Jackie, just friends."

"Okay, I'll take your word. But, 'just friends' don't look at one another the way you two have." She laughed as the pink blush of J.J.'s cheeks turned red. "You're my best friend, and I'm observant. No need to be embarrassed, we are adults after all." Jackie pushed lightly at J.J.'s side.

"Ladies, the Jet is ready," yelled Morgan, his back to the terminal.

**Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1: Family Matters

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Criminal Minds. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Alright now for the story to start. How long it will be I'm not quite sure yet, I'd like to think of this story as a three to four episode style story arc in a TV show. My timeline runs by episode air date or the order in which they occur in the season. Italics are flashback like moments._

_Will and J.J.'s relationship is based on my interpolations of how J.J. handle's their relationship in season 4 and 5. Along with Will's facial expressions when it comes to any conversations they have about her job. Also I decided to set up two of my primary original characters are Henry's second pair of godparents. (I grew up with two godmothers and god fathers, so I figured why not give him two more) _

_Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters._

**Title: The Dirge to Solitude**

**Rating: T (could change to M but doubtful)**

**Summary: Will J.J. be able to cope when both personal and work stresses slowly begin wane on her ability to do her job when a close friend becomes in danger. Can Reid and the others help?**

**Chapter 1: ****Family Matters**

_Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way_

_ -Leo Tolstoy (Anna Karenina) _

**2010**

J.J drug her hands slowly along her face. For the first time ever it had become her personal life that was draining her existence slowly away. She reached forward, took hold of the loose photo that sat atop her desk. J.J. smiled. She ran her thumb across the matte finish. Smiling excitedly in her direction was dirty blond, blue eyed little boy, slightly over nineteen months old at the time. His head was covered by the brick red, redskins cap given to him by his Godmother, Jackie Wright. Keeping the little boy warm was another custom fit leather jacket given to him by his other Godmother, Penelope Garcia. J.J. wore a thin cashmere purple sweater and dark indigo boot cut jeans. Will was nowhere to be seen, he had taken the picture. She both loved and hated that day.

It had been beautiful crisp fall morning in Quantico, Virginia. Hotch gave the team a small break after their last case. A simple three day weekend, and J.J. had originally planned on spending this weekend with her two favorite guys. That was until the night before. The second J.J arrived home to her and Will's small townhouse condo she could tell something was wrong.

_She set down her purse. Placed her car keys into the small clear glass dish, which sat atop the wood side table by the door, she was met with silence. However, she had expected that, it was close to midnight. J.J. continued to walk through the small hall. "You're up late." _

_Will was silently sitting on the couch staring at a flat screen TV. He only shrugged. "I decided to wait. You didn't say it would be four hours."_

"_I didn't know it would be four hours, but everything is done. So, I won't need to go into work early on Tuesday." J.J. paused. Will's body was more ridged than usual. She cautiously walked over to the couch, and sat next to him. J.J. leaned into his shoulder, he moved his arm._

_Silence._

_She moved, looking directly into Will's eyes. "Just say what you want to say, it never stopped you before." J.J. slid her body along the couch never leaving Will's gaze. "I never told you to stop, that's what you chose to do. You could have transferred two working parents isn't abnormal. Jackie and Rick make it work."_

"_We are not like Jackie and Rick. Henry needs a parent at home," said Will his word final. _

_J.J. groaned. Will would not be happy until she was the one at home taking care of Henry. While he was out doing the work he had given up for her._

_A sudden a cry came for J.J. from the monitor. She left for her son's room._

_Will slept on the couch that night._

That Saturday morning had been the first of many times where she forced herself to not only 'be happy' but to act civil when in the presence of Will LaMontagne Jr.

"_Purple!" blissfully yelled out Henry as he grabbed hold of J.J.'s thin purple sweater tightly. He grinned happily into his mother's neck rolling his head back and forth, back and forth. J.J. kissed his forehead. The camera beeped and the flash ignited. She loved Henry more than life itself, and that is why her smile was genuine. The following Wednesday, Will had moved out._

That had been three months ago. J.J. placed the picture back in the drawer it would stay there until she found the right frame. She sighed. All J.J. wanted was to just go home. She already had to pay the babysitter for two hours of overtime, twenty more dollars out of her pocket. J.J. decided then, she would take up Jackie's offer and let Henry stay with her daughter and son, Lindsay and Jamie. It may turn out to be just as expensive as her babysitter now, but Henry would have Jamie to play with.

Being a single parent was hell.

* * *

She yawned. Henry was starting to get a chest cold. The weather was changing to early this year. J.J. sat at her desk, she looked at the clock. There was still a half an hour before Hotch would be in, and no immediate cases to run through with the team. So, she turned to her computer and began to search the web. "Might as well, start looking," she murmured out loud to no one.

A few minutes online turned into five minutes, this turned into ten, and finally fifthteen. Which was interrupted by her door opening, two women entered the room. Coffee cups in hand, and looking for time to gossip.

"Baby cloths, huh, Jayje is there something going on that you're not telling us about, again," stated Garcia a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"What?" J.J. shook her head in surprise. "Me? Oh god no, no I'm not seeing anyone. You both know I've been on the pill since I had Henry." She pulled open a small desk drawer. She leafed through a few letters before showing Garcia and Prentiss an intricately designed piece of parchment with colors of pale yellow and purple. She handed it over.

"Isn't it early for a baby shower?" asked Prentiss.

J.J. could only shrug. "Including both her and Mark, everyone she knows' schedule is not consent enough. So, they decided on a few dates in case Cynthia, she is a surgeon, or I couldn't make one." J.J. clicked on a few items, scanning the descriptions. "They are moving to Quantico actually. Pennsylvania is going to be the vacation home, once again." She closed the search engine. "I don't know if she is better or worse than Jackie was." Garcia and Prentiss looked at her, each with a raised eyebrow. "They don't know the baby's sex. She doesn't want the color pink to be on anything if it the baby is a girl, and Mark doesn't want the color purple on anything if it's a boy," said J.J. almost growling. "This baby is going to be impossible to buy for. I have problems choosing out Henry's cloths, I don't need this baby adding to my frustration."

Garcia only grinned, "That, my love, is why I am Henry's Fairy God-Mother. So I can make those hard gift dissections for you." Prentiss laughed as J.J. rolled her eyes.

Unexpectedly a phone rang. Each took hold of their phone looking into the caller ID. J.J. placed her phone against her ear.

"Hello? Yes this is she. You need me to what?" asked J.J. confusion on her face as she looked off into space. "Jacqueline? She is away at the moment with her family." She paused to listen. "No I understand, Emergency contact, yes I – I can come by. I will see you soon." J.J. took hold of her chair arm, falling back into the seat. She took a breath. "I – I need to go the autopsy morgue." She stared into nothing. "A woman was in an accident. My name is in her emergency contact information. I need to identify the body." J.J. rose from her seat in a daze. "I – I should go." She walked towards her office door slowly beginning to open it.

Garcia and Prentiss looked at one another. They followed their friend keeping a close eye on her.

* * *

J.J., accompanied by Garcia and Prentiss, walked through the halls of the adjacent building's basement floor. The ominous sound of roller wheels echoed throughout the halls. All three women witnessed bodies on a daily bases, but to be where so many of those bodies they dealt with would call home for days sometimes weeks was dreading. J.J. cleared her throat as they approached a man in sky blue scrubs. He flipped silently through a chart. "Excuse me." The man looked up. "My name is Jennifer Jareau. I spoke with someone on the phone. You need me to identify –" J.J. paused. "Identify two bodies?"

He nodded understanding. "You spoke with my assistant. They are in here." The man opened the door allowing Garcia, J.J., and Prentiss to enter the cold room. They followed the man towards the two sheet covered gurneys. The man removed the sheet revealing the dead woman's head.

A woman with straight dark brown hair lay atop the table, eyes shut, lips purple, and her body cold and lifeless. But, that was her face. The identical face of her best friend, lying atop the cold metal slab was Jackie's twin sister, and the man's body no doubt being her husband.

Her breath halted. J.J. could only. "That's her, that's Diana."

* * *

Remember reviewing is awesome, and the more I know people like this story the quicker I will update chapters.


End file.
